1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sewing machines, and more particularly to sewing machines having multiple threads and needles.
2. Prior Art
Multiple threads and multiple needles on sewing machines are useful mechanisms for improving product output. The mechanisms are typically used for tufting or embroidering and may be seen as embodiments in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,724,405 to Mullen, Jr.; 3,547,058 to Brown et al; and 3,160,125 to Bryant et al. They each show multiple needle arrangements with transfer mechanisms therefor. The '405 patent discloses an embroidery machine permitting threads of different colors to be stitched into a material, using a complicated solenoid arrangement for empowerment thereof. The '058 patent also discloses a solenoid driving arrangement, which therein utilizes a scanner to traverse a pattern being reproduced. The '125 patent discloses a tufting machine with a bank of needles controlled by a long thrust bar and thrust rods. These machines are often inflexible as to providing a variety of stitch work, because they utilize long arrays of linkages and drives that cannot be readily adapted to doing tight tensioned work through heavy pieces of material, that is, sewing which is mostly functional or non-decorative.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sewing machine capable of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sewing machine capable of utilizing several needles with their own respective threads, the threads being varied in color, size or texture from one another.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a sewing machine that can vary the threads and needles automatically, while monitoring thread usage.